


Umbrella

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From prompt number 13, originally posted on Tumblr: “I thought you were dead.”





	Umbrella

Peter saw the missile hit Tony in his Iron Man suit and then he saw the explosion that followed. He then swung off in Tony’s direction, watching him as he fell from the darkening sky, panic flooding his senses as he thought the worst would happen.

Moments later, he found the Iron Man suit laying immobile on the cold flooded streets of New York. Peter hurried towards Tony, praying that the man was okay and hoping the rest of the Avengers could handle the bad guys they were currently after.

Peter came to Tony’s unconscious body and knelt beside him, knees landing in a puddle of water that the rain created. Peter removed his own mask before taking the face plate off the Iron Man suit. He threw it away from them and gently pressed two fingers against Tony’s exposed neck. He couldn’t feel a pulse.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Peter mumbled, feeling the tears begin to well up in his eyes or was it just the rain water? He then put his hands gently on Tony’s chest and began chest compressions. Hopefully those would work despite the suit being in the way.

After a few seconds Tony began sputtering as he regained the ability to breathe again. He heaved a heavy first few breaths and stared scared and wide-eyed at Peter. Tony’s fearful gaze slowly vanished, and the older man blinked at Peter. Peter could only thank whatever gods were out there that Tony was alive. He gave him some space, allowing Tony to breathe, before helping him to sit up.

“I thought you were dead.” Peter found himself sobbing as he looked at Tony from behind wet lashes. Tony returned the sorrowful look before suddenly pulling Peter into a huge bear hug. Peter didn’t mind the hug one bit, but he was still so scared. His heart had leaped from his chest upon learning that Tony had not been breathing just moments ago. Tony then gently shushed him, running the gauntlet on his hand down Peter’s back which was now drenched in rain water. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony and let himself cry, listening to Tony hush him with reassuring words.

“Peter, sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m okay.” He said gently, and Peter could only let out a shuddering whimper. “You saved my life, didn’t you?” Tony asked him, and Peter nodded.

“Chest compressions.” Was all Peter could respond with. He felt Tony’s chest move with the chuckle that escaped his lips. Peter couldn’t make much of that but still held onto Tony for dear life. He couldn’t understand why he was so scared of losing him.

“Thank you.” Tony then said. “But I sort of wished you’d use mouth-to-mouth instead.” He snickered, and Peter found himself laughing at Tony’s sorry excuse to flirt the fear away.

“Shut up.” Peter mumbled, nuzzling into Tony’s armor covered body, it too was wet, but he didn’t mind that one bit. Tony said nothing after that but instead gently lifted Peter’s face by his chin. His eyes bore down at Peter and Peter found his sadness and fear slowly vanish as he realized what was happening. Tony pulled Peter closer and Peter froze for a second. Then Tony’s lips were on his and Peter melted under him. He kissed Tony back with the same amount of gentleness and sweetness that Tony was kissing him with. They pulled away and Tony offered him a small smile.

“I’m okay and so are you.” He said quietly. “Now let’s go help the others before we head back to the Tower huh? We can do some more of that once the job is done.” He offered, and Peter nodded, damp hair hitting the sides of his face as he did. Peter slowly untangled himself from Tony and Tony watched him with a relieved gaze.

“I’m glad you’re alive Tony.” Peter said as he stood up and putting back on his Spider-Man mask. Tony nodded in agreement, standing as well. He offered a hand to Peter, so they could fly back together to wherever the others were, and Peter took it, thankful that they would be okay and happy that their relationship was moving forward.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed yet, I hate coming up with titles.  
> Anyway...hope you enjoyed my fic! Thanks for reading!


End file.
